Deux petits anges?
by Peachy the writer
Summary: Link et Peach sont deux jumeaux aux capacités physiques et psychiques dépassant la moyenne. Mais l'enlèvement de Zelda va les faire paniquer Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur sur les personnages. Ils appartiennent tous à Nintendo.
1. Prologue

Deux petits anges?

Prologue

-Papy?, faisaient deux voix fluettes, Papy réveille-toi !"

Le chambellan du royaume Champignon dormait lorsque ses petits-enfants, la princesse et le prince Toadstool, vinrent le voir dans sa chambre et le secouaient de toutes leurs petites forces.

-Mmmh? Quoi, on se fait attaquer?!" faisait le grand-père.

La princesse rit et monta sur le lit du chambellan pour venir se coller à lui.

-Oui, tu te fais attaquer par tes petits-enfants Papy." fit cette dernière.

S'asseyant sur ses genoux, elle le toisait durement du haut de ses 6 ans. Papy Champy la dévisagea et se souvînt soudainement que c'était l'anniversaire des deux petits.

-Oh, commença-t'il, j'ai oublié votre anniversaire mes petits anges, je suis vraiment désolé."

-C'est pas grave Papy, mais on veut que tu nous le souhaites avant tout le monde!" répliqua le jeune prince.

Papy Champy les serra dans ses bras et leur souhaita un bel anniversaire du fond de son cœur. Ils rigolèrent et il leur demanda d'aller se recoucher ce qu'ils firent sans rechigner. Il les suivit des yeux et se rendormît, en se disant qu'il ne devait plus jamais oublier l'anniversaire de ses petits-enfants.

De leur côté, les petits monstres étaient allés sagement se recoucher dans leur chambre. Mais Link n'arrivait pas à dormir et sa jumelle non plus.

-Peachou? Tu dors?" demanda Link.

-Non. Et toi?" questionna Peach.

-Non."

-Tu veux dormir avec moi?"

Link hocha la tête et alla se blottir contre sa jumelle. Ils s'endormirent aussitôt. Le matin, lorsqu'on vînt les réveiller, on les retrouva enlacer l'un contre l'autre, la princesse ayant mit sa tête sur le torse du prince. Devant cette scène d'affection, les femmes de chambres les laissèrent dormir encore un peu et sortirent sans un bruit.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

-...P...Papy...Papy réveillez-vous!"

Papy Champy se réveilla en sursaut et scruta sa chambre pour y découvrir ses petits-enfants, le prince Link et la princesse Peach, et leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

-Vous avez oublié de vous réveiller Papy!" fit le prince.

-Oui, il est plus de 9h00!" répliqua la princesse.

Le chambellan se leva prestement de son lit et marmonna un "saperlotte" en allant s'habiller en vitesse. Les deux Toadstool, agés maintenant de 18 ans, attendirent leur grand-père tout en se faisant une partie de bras de fer chinois. Lorsque Papy Champy arriva, ils se tournèrent vers lui et lui rappelèrent qu'il devait les évaluer au combat.

-Oui, oui, commença-t'il, allez-vous changer, je vous rejoins. N'oubliez pas que vous devez aller dehors."

-Oui Papy!" firent les deux jeunes adultes.

Ils partirent en courant. Papy Champy se demanda pour la énième fois ce qu'il lui avait pris d'avoir gobé deux somnifères. Il se remémora la fois où ses deux petits monstres étaient venus pour qu'il leur souhaite leur anniversaire en premier il y a 12 ans de cela. Il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais la paix avec ces deux-là. Il sourit en ayant ces pensées et partit manger.

Peach et Link attendaient bien sagement, leurs tenues de sport déjà enfilés, et faisaient le concours de celui qui imiteraient le mieux Papy Champy. Pour l'instant, c'était la sœur qui gagnait. Mais Link ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et commença à chanter l'hymne nationale du royaume à la manière de leur grand-père. C'est à ce moment là que le chambellan arriva. Il dévisagea le prince qui s'était arrêté, debout sur le banc, la bouche grande ouverte. Puis, il se tourna vers la princesse. Cette dernière avait arrêté d'applaudir, une main suspendue au-dessus de l'autre. Les deux Toadstool se regardèrent longuement et firent comme si de rien n'était.

-Bon, commença le chambellan en se raclant la gorge, je veux que vous commenciez par sauter le plus haut possible, tout en évitant les balles que la machine vous enverra. Ce sera votre échauffement."

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête et Link sauta en premier.

-Combien?" demanda le grand-père.

-432m64 à Mach 7." Répondit la princesse.

Papy Champy griffona quelque chose sur une feuille et se tourna vers la machine à balles. Il l'alluma et régla la puissance à Mach 8. La machine toussota quelque secondes et envoya une raffale de balles en direction du prince. Ce dernier les attendait avec impatience car les dernières fois, il en avait reçu 5. Lorsqu'il vit que les balles étaient à Mach 8, il plongea sur elles et les évita toutes sans exception. Link atterrit en faisant un petit cratère sur le sol et demanda à sa jumelle s'il avait tout éviter.

-Tu as fait un score parfait Linkou!" fit cette dernière.

Le prince hurla un "Yes!" de bonheur et prit la place de sa sœur. Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration et sauta sans hésiter.

-Alors?" redemanda Papy Champy.

-500m pile à Mach 8." fit Link.

Le grand-père griffona de nouveau sur sa feuille et régla la puissance sur Mach 9. La machine lança les balles plus facilement que la première fois et visa la princesse. Cette dernière s'ennuyait mais fut vite remise d'aplomb en voyant les balles. Elle les évita et se posa à terre en attendant le résultat.

-Un score parfait pour Peachou!" fit Link en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Peach sauta de joie et enlaça son jumeau. Il lui rendit son étreinte et se tourna vers Papy Champy.

-Bravo à tous les deux. Maintenant, vous allez utiliser vos bras, et seulement vos bras, pour faire tomber l'autre de la plateforme."

-Oh non!, gémit la princesse, Link triche toujours!"

-Hey! C'est même pas vrai!" riposta le concerné.

Le chambellan soupira, prit ses petits-enfants par les oreilles et les amena à la plateforme.

-Pas d'objection!" fit Papy Champy se tournant vers la princesse qui allait ouvrir la bouche.

Cette dernière fit une moue et se mit sur la plateforme en faisant discrètement un pied-de-nez à son frère. Link prit la mouche et sauta sur la plateforme, la faisant tanguer.

-Hé! Mais fais gaffe bordel!" cria Peach.

-Princesse! Vos manières s'il vous plaît!" la réprimanda le grand-père.

Elle baissa la tête et attendit le signal de départ. Papy Champy siffla et le combat commença. Link fonça sur sa sœur, les mains tendues devant lui, criant à plein poumons et riant à moitié. Peach l'évita et pivota pour bloquer son jumeau. Ils se retrouvèrent front contre front et mains dans les mains, poussant l'autre pour qu'il tombe de la plateforme. On aurait dit deux sumos qui s'affrontaient. Link lacha les mains de sa jumelle et la renversa d'une prise de judo. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et agrippa le T-shirt de son frère pour le balancer hors de la plateforme. Ce dernier tomba lourdement par terre et se plaignit d'une douleur au fesses.

-Tu m'as défoncé le cul Peach! T'as mangé du lion ou quoi?! J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un trois tonnes sur le derrière!"

Papy Champy arriva et toisa son petit-fils du regard. Link s'excusa et ordonna à sa sœur de l'aider à se lever. Elle fit exprès de mal l'aider et fit sa sainte-nitouche lorsqu'il vociféra de douleur. Se demandant pourquoi ils sont constamment en compétition, le chambellan annonça la princesse vainqueur. Il leur ordonna ensuite de le suivre. Peach savourait sa victoire tandis que son frère la regardait comme s'il voulait l'étrangler.

Papy Champy les amena à la lisière de la forêt et leur expliqua les règles.

-Nous allons faire un cache-cache." commença-t'il.

-Yes! Je suis trop fort à ça!" fit Link.

-Mais un cache-cache un peu spécial. Vous avez une minute pour vous cacher et vous devrez générer un esprit pour trouver votre frère ou votre sœur. Le premier qui assome l'autre avec son esprit gagne. Enfin, bonne chance..." finit-il.

Il enclencha le compte à rebours et les deux jeunes gens coururent se cacher. La minute écoulée, le chambellan partit voir le combat sur des caméras planquées un peu partout dans la forêt. Link façonnait son esprit avec de la pierre et toute sorte de matériaux très dures.

-"Sûrement pour se venger de sa soeur." fit le grand-père en riant intérieurement.

Il chercha sa petite-fille sur les caméras et la trouva en train de façonner un esprit fait de pierre aussi mais équipé de plantes et de champignons tous très toxiques mais inoffensifs pour son jumeau.

-"Des plantes soporifiques alliées à des champignons toxiques pour les humains, les elfes et les Toads? Excellente idée ma petite!" pensa-t'il avec entrain.

Les deux esprits terminés, le combat put commencer. Peach s'exhibait devant celui de son frère et le narguait. Quand à Link, il roulait entre les jambes de l'esprit de sa sœur. Celui du prince réussit à porter un coup à la jumelle qui roula sur un dizaine de mètres. Link se dégagea de l'autre et poussa un cri triomphant. Voyant que sa sœur ne se relevait pas, il prit peur et alla voir si elle allait bien. Papy Champy cru voir la princesse bouger mais attendit la suite. Link s'était mit à genoux et essayait de déceler un battement de cœur. Soudain, il se prit un poing en pleine poire et se mit à saigner du nez. Peach se releva tant bien que mal et s'excusa lorsqu'elle vit son jumeau par terre, le nez en sang. Comme ils sont fair-play, ils arrêtèrent tous deux leurs esprits et Peach entreprit de soigner le nez de son frère. Papy Champy fut très touché par leur amour envers l'un et l'autre. Quand Link arrêta de saigner, il voulut reprendre le combat car il n'avait pas put prendre sa revanche sur sa sœur. Cette dernière lui annonça qu'elle abandonnait puisqu'elle lui avait porté un coup sans son esprit et parce qu'il l'avait touché avec le sien. Il comprit et hurla à travers la forêt qu'il avait gagné et que Papy Champy pouvait les amener à l'épreuve suivante. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement, il avait cru que son petit-fils allait combattre sa sœur qui avait abandonné, et les rejoignit. Ils les félicita tous les deux, ensemble pour leur fair-play, Peach pour ses soins et Link pour sa victoire, et gribouilla à nouveau sur sa feuille.

Plusieurs épreuves furent passées avec succès, tantôt par Link, tantôt par Peach. Ils étaient à égalité mais voulaient absolument se départager. Papy Champy leva les yeux au ciel et murmura un "mes aïeux" avant de leur annoncer qu'ils devront s'affronter avec leurs armes respectives. Lees deux jumeaux sautèrent de joie car c'était là leur épreuve préférée. Elle, prendrait le sabre fait à partir du sang de démons ayant appartenu à feu leur père et lui, prendrait l'épée façonnée par trois déesses ayant appartenue à feu leur mère. Ils partirent chercher les armes et revinrent en un battement de cils.

Trépignant sur place à cause de l'excitation, ils attendirent le chambellan non sans se ronger les sangs. Papy Champy ne se pressa pas car il savait que plus ses petits-enfants étaient impatients, plus ils sont en meilleur forme. Il arriva donc quelques minutes après eux et leur dit:

-Vous avez le droit à tout les fcoups mais vous ne devez en aucun cas tuer l'autre. Le premier qui tombera de fatigue ou de blessures aura perdu. Bonne chance mes petits anges!" fit-il en les embrassant sur le front.

Link et Peach se firent face, se saluèrent et commencèrent à se battre. Ils allaient à une vitesse tellement incroyable qu'on ne les voyait plus. Seul le bruit de l'épée et du sabre qui s'entrechoquaient montrait qu'ils étaient encore là. Le chambellan se demanda s'ils tiendraient plus longtemps que la dernière fois.

-"Courage les enfants, pensait-il, donnez le meilleur de vous même!"

Comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, les bruits de l'épée et du sabre augmentèrent jusqu'à devenir assourdissants. Les Toadstool apparaissaient quelques fois pour reprendre leur souffle ou pour narguer l'autre mais repartaient aussi sec. Le combat dura une bonne demi-heure. Papy Champy ne croyait plus en la fin du combat et fut tellement surpris lorsque ses petits-enfants s'arrêtèrent qu'il cracha le café qu'il buvait. Link et Peach se faisaient face, lui avec un œil clos et elle avec une grande entaille sur le nez, et ils tombèrent exactement au même moment. Ils se mirent à dormir et leur grand-père ne voulait toujours pas croire que le combat ait put se terminer aussi soudainement. Il se précipita vers eux et évalua les entailles et les hématomes du prince et de la princesse. Il fut surpris de découvrir une profonde morsure sur la main droite de Link et un énorme hématome dans le dos de Peach. Il soupira et appela des auxiliaires pour transporter les deux endormis.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Yo! Nouveau chapitre disponible! J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Lorsque Link se réveilla, le soleil avait presque disparu derrière une colline. Il voulut se lever mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il regarda ses genoux et découvrit sa sœur en train de dormir sur lui. Il se remémora alors le combat qu'il avait livré contre elle pour se départager. Il s'était écroulé de fatigue et sa sœur aussi apparemment. Pour dormir comme ça, il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment très fatiguée. Il la repoussa gentiment de ses genoux et se leva. Il s'habilla rapidement tout en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Link était sur le point de sortir lorsque Peach se réveilla.

-Linkou? Tu vas mieux?" demanda-t'elle d'une voix endormie.

-Oui pourquoi?"

-Oh, pour rien. Je t'avais frappé à l'œil droit et il avait enflé. Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais plus mal." répondit-elle en baillant.

En effet maintenant qu'elle le disait, une molle douleur s'éveillait dans l'œil droit du prince. Il se dirigea vers le miroir de la chambre et vit son œil, ou plutôt ce qui en restait, violacé et enflé.

-Mais l'enflure a déjà bien baissée à ce que je vois. C'était pire avant. J'avais peur que tu te trimballes un œil au beurre noir toute ta vie." fit la princesse en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Link se tourna vers sa jumelle et la câlina. Elle lui rendit la pareille en l'embrassant sur la joue et lui demanda de regarder ailleurs le temps qu'elle s'habille. Il sortit et attendit dehors. Peach arriva quelques minutes après et lui demanda comment il avait fait pour lui faire un bleu pareille. Il lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas qu'il l'avait sans doute frappé avec son pied et que de toute façon, un bleu ça disparaît vite. Elle hocha la tête et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui soigner son œil parce que franchement, c'était assez dégeu comme ça. Il fit oui de la tête et elle le soigna avec un sort. L'œil commença à dégonfler et reprit sa taille normale. Link la remercia d'un câlin et ils partirent tous les deux à la recherche de Papy Champy.

Ce dernier était dans la salle des festivités et donnait des ordres à Kinoppio un ami des deux Toadstool et chef des cuisines du château. Lorsqu'ils virent le prince et la princesse qui se dirigeaient vers eux, Kinoppio poussa un soupir de soulagement et fit la révérence. Papy Champy regarda ses petits-enfants et fut surpris de voir que Link n'avait plus l'œil enflé. Il pivota vers la princesse et comprit qu'elle l'avait soigné.

-Vos Altesses sont en bonne forme à ce que je vois." fit Kinoppio.

Link hocha la tête et se tourna vers Papy Champy pour lui demander combien de temps ils avaient dormi.

-Environ deux jours." répondit-il.

-Deux jours! Mais c'est énorme!" s'écrièrent les Toadstool.

Papy Champy rit à la vue des grimaces qu'affichaient ses petits-enfants et les prévînt qu'une surprise les attendait dans le salon. Ils se regardèrent et Peach lança son frère au défi qu'il ne pouvait pas courir plus vite qu'elle. Il la toisa du regard et accepta le défi. Comme ils s'éloignaient, Papy Champy soupira de désespoir et partit les rejoindre. Quand à Kinoppio, il s'étonnait que le prince et la princesse aient gardé leur esprit d'enfant.

Arrivés dans le salon, Link et Peach se sont enguirlandés pour savoir qui avait gagné. Mais ils arrêtèrent bien vite leurs chamailleries de gosses car un bruit attira leur attention. Ils s'approchèrent des fauteuils et demandèrent qui valait là. Une jeune femme au cheveux bruns chocolat sortit de derrière un des fauteuils et se précipita vers Peach pour l'enlacer. Surprise par cette soudaine apparition, elle ne la reconnut pas tout de suite. C'était Zelda la petite amie de Link et une amie d'enfance des deux Toadstool. Elle était retournée dans son royaume, Hyrule, pour son couronnement.

-Peachy!, s'excita-t'elle, tu m'as tellement manqué! Cela fait plus de trois ans qu'on ne s'est vue!"

-Ze...Zelda tu...m'écrases...la poitrine!" haleta Peach.

Zelda arrêta d'enlacer son amie et lui sourit gaiment. Puis, elle se tourna vers Link et l'embrassa avidement tout en se pendant à son cou. Il lui rendit la pareille et la serra dans ses bras. Peach marmonna quelque chose au sujet des couples qui s'exhibent devant tout le monde et s'aperçut que quelqu'un était caché derrière le canapé. Elle s'approcha, de toute façon les deux autres étaient trop occupés à se bécoter pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, et un homme d'une vingtaine d'années se révéla devant elle. Elle le reconnut de suite.

Casquette et T-shirt rouges, salopette bleue, moustache bien fournie et petite taille.

-Mario!, s'écria-t'elle en l'enlaçant, que fais-tu là?"

-Eh bien, commença-t'il, comme j'avais du temps, je suis venu rendre une petite visite à celle que j'aime."

Il l'embrassa longuement et lui demanda d'où venait cette entaille sur son nez.

-Oh, c'est Link qui me l'a faite. On devait se départager au combat, mais on a finit ex æquo." expliqua-t'elle.

-Quoi! Vous vous êtes battus! Linkounet, j'espère que tu as été gentil avec ta sœur. Tu ne lui as pas fait mal?" fit Zelda en examinant chaque blessure de son amie.

-Rassure-toi Zelda, commença Link, ma sœur est assez forte pour endurer toutes mes attaques. Elle est même plus forte que moi."

-Tu exagères. Tu m'as battu de nombreuses fois!" s'exclama sa jumelle en riant.

-Mais il a raison ma petite. Tu es supérieure à lui dans beaucoup de domaines." renchérit Papy Champy qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Tout le monde le regarda et Zelda fut, comme toujours, la première à parler.

-Monsieur, commença-t'elle en s'inclinant, je suis ravie de vous revoir après tant d'années."

-Il en va de même pour moi Votre Grandeur. J'ai récemment appris que votre couronnement a été un franc succès. Toutes mes félicitations car votre peuple a l'air de vous apprécier." finissa Papy Champy devant la mine ébahie des deux jumeaux.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Zelda qui joua le jeu et qui se colla à Link.

-Oui, ça l'était. Mais sans mon petit Link, tout est noir et morne. S'il te plaît, vient vivre au château avec moi! Ces trois années sans toi furent cauchemardesques!" pleurnicha-t'elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Link fut si déstabilisé par l'énorme câlin qu'il tomba à la renverse sur le canapé. Zelda lui sauta dessus et l'enlaça. Il fut tellement géné qu'il n'osait plus regarder les autres.

-Vive les couples exhibitionnistes!" fit Mario en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-J'allais dire exactement la même chose." reprit Peach en le regardant profondément.

Ils se turent tous les deux et partirent dans un énorme fou rire lorsque Link voulut se relever. Comme Zelda était accrochée à son pull, il ne pouvait pas bouger mais il s'enfonça encore plus dans le canapé. Il leur lança un regard assassin et repoussa gentiment Zelda qui n'avait apparemment plus envie de jouer les gracieuses petite filles. Elle se détacha elle-même de son petit ami et regarda Peach.

-Il faut absolument qu'on se refasse un pic-nique comme au bon vieux temps. J'aimerais qu'on fasse de nouveau les petites commères comme autrefois." fit Zelda.

-Aucun problème!" répondit Peach avec enthousiasme.

Se tournant vers Mario, elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et partit, prétextant une chose urgente à faire. Il la regarda tourner au bout du couloir et soupira d'amour.

Zelda sortit car elle devait retourner à Hyrule. Elle les salua tous et s'en alla. Link s'approcha de Mario et lui souffla:

-Ma sœur a réussi à volé ton cœur à ce que je vois. Mais fais attention. Sous ses airs de fillette bien tendre, se cache un fauve. Enfin...je dis ça, je dis rien."

Mario se tourna vers lui, lui lança un "t'es con toi!" en riant et partit rejoindre sa dulcinée.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Mario était à la recherche de Peach mais il se retrouva bien vite perdu dans les immenses couloirs. Il arriva à un croisement et ne sut lequel prendre. Tout à coup, il entendit celle qu'il aimait dans le couloir de gauche. Il y bifurquât donc.

-Peach? Tu es là?" demanda-t'il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Plus il avançait dans le couloir, et plus il y avait d'armes accrochées au mur. Il sut qu'il devait être en train de se diriger vers l'armurerie. Connaissant Peach, elle adorait regarder les armes et les essayer. Mario arriva bientôt devant une porte en bois de chêne extrêmement solide. Il toqua.

-Qui va là?!" demanda une grosse voix d'homme.

Mario fut surpris par le fort accent elfique de la personne.

-Euh...bonjour je...voudrais...savoir si...euh...la princesse...est ici..." bégayât-il.

L'homme à la voix tonitruante fit mine de réfléchir et lui lança:

-La ch'tite Toadstool? Elle est là, c'est moi qui t'le dit. Elle est en train d'se passer les nerfs sur une chiée d'armures. À c'qui paraît, son vieux l'a engueulé y'a deux jours. Mais fais-toi plaise. Entre! J'gueule fort mais faut pas avoir les chocottes pour ça mon vieux!"

Mario murmura un faible "merci" et rentra. Peach était effectivement en train de se défouler sur une longue rangée d'armure, toutes plus épaisses les une que les autres. Elle était rouge d'effort, ses cheveux blonds attachés en une longue queue de cheval qui collait à sa nuque.

-Mario?, fit-elle en le voyant arriver, mais que fais-tu là?"

-Le p'tiot y voulait t'voir Toadstool! J'lai pourtant prévenu que t'aurait les nerfs en boule mais y rentrait quand même."

-"Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit d'entrer!" pensa l'italien en dévisageant l'elfe.

-Merci Ron. Tu peux nous laisser seuls un moment?" fit la princesse.

-Mais tout ce que vous voudrez ma p'tiote. Chuis dans le hangar, là où j'fous tout mon bordel de mécanique." lui expliqua Ron.

Mario s'écarta du chemin de l'elfe bourru et se tourna vers la princesse. Cette dernière s'était arrêtée de taper sur les armures et était assise sur un gros bloc de granit taillé grossièrement. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle lui sourit amoureusement.

De son côté, Zelda attendait Link qui lui avait discrètement donné rendez-vous lorsqu'elle lui avait sauté dessus. Il lui avait dit de le rejoindre sur le balcon principal après que tout les autres soient partits. Mais Link n'était pas là lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle l'attendit de nombreuses minutes et s'apprêtait à partir car elle croyait qu'il lui avait fait une mauvaise blague. Soudain, un bruissement la fit sursauter. Zelda regarda en l'air et une forme lui sauta dessus. Cette chose fit rouler l'hylienne et la plaqua au sol.

-"Mes déesses, cette chose a beaucoup trop de force!" se hurla-t'elle.

La forme sourit, ou plutôt ricana, et embrassa Zelda si fort qu'elle cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais elle se laissa soudainement faire et relâcha tous ses muscles pour que l'ombre l'embrasses plus fort. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir la personne mais elle fut persuadée qu'elle la connaissait. Zelda vit un voile se poser sur ses yeux et elle s'évanouit.

Mais retournons à nos deux petits tourtereaux. Peach regardait Mario qui rougissait dès que leur regard se croisaient.

-Tu...tu tapes bien...sur...les...armures. C'est quelle matière?" dit-il en faisant mine de s'intéresser à la rangée de plastrons.

-C'est...du fer, comme toutes les armures." lui fit-elle.

Mario fit un "Ah..." et se rapprochât d'elle. Il s'assit sur un autre bloc de granit posé juste à côté de la princesse et se serra contre elle.

-Pourquoi viens-tu te défouler ici?" demanda-t'il la tête reposée sur la poitrine de Peach.

-Car Ron est très gentil malgré son ton bourru et qu'il m'a toujours soutenu ou donné des conseils quand je suis en colère contre n'importe qui et n'importe quoi." lui répondit-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur le front de l'italien.

-Tiens, en parlant du loup..." fit Mario.

Ron se dirigeait droit sur eux. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé de près et s'attarda sur son profil. Grand, robuste, bien bâti, la tête carrée, des mains de géant fixées sur de longs bras eux-mêmes tenus par de larges épaules. Le genre de personne que l'on ne devrait pas énerver au risque de se faire planter comme un clou dans le sol avec comme seule partie visible, la moitié de la tête. De grands cheveux blonds, crasseux et enduits de poussière lui faisaient une coupe de rockstar des années 70' et un nez en trompette s'étalait en plein milieu de sa figure.

-"Il a tout d'une brute. Mais bon, si elle lui fait confiance, alors..." pensa Mario.

-L'moteur d'la bécane de ton jumeau l'est défoncé. Tu viens l'réparer la Toadstool?" questionna-t'il en montrant la moto de Link à la princesse.

-Avec plaisir., répondit cette dernière, Il peut venir?"

Elle désignait Mario du doigt et faisait les yeux doux pour amadouer le forgeron-mécanicien.

-J'vois rien qui puisse nous gêner avec c'te type. Il s'ra l'bienvenu!" lança Ron d'un ton enjoué.

Ils partirent donc, tous les trois, vers le hangar pour réparer la moto. Peach n'arrêtait pas de fixer Mario et elle le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Tu peux arrêter de me fixer s'il te plaît?" fit-il.

-Oh, pardon."

Ils continuèrent la réparation en silence.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

-"Où...où suis-je?"

Ce fut la seule pensée qui effleura l'esprit de Zelda lorsqu'elle sentit qu'une cagoule obstruait sa vue et qu'elle avait les mains attachées. Elle n'avait que quelques maigres trous qui laissaient passer la lumière. La princesse d'Hyrule sentait quelque secousses de temps à autre. Elle en déduit donc qu'elle était dans une voiture. Ne voyant rien, Zelda attendit la suite des événements. Soudain, un téléphone sonna.

-Allô? Ah, c'est toi...Oui j'ai la marchandise et elle a intérêt à se tenir à carreaux...Oui, comme prévu...OK, alors on se retrouve là-bas...Ouais, d'accord...Ciao." et le mystérieux personnage raccrocha.

-"La marchandise? Quelle marchandise?" pensa Zelda en se mordant la lèvre.

Tout à coup, elle passa en avant mais fut retenue par une ceinture. Zelda en eut le souffle coupé. Elle paniqua et agita la tête dans tous les sens.

-"Reste calme...tout va bien se passer ma grande...reste calme..." se dit-elle tout bas en haletant.

Une porte s'ouvrit et on tira la princesse en dehors du véhicule.

-Allez, avance nom de dieu! J'veux être rapidement payé moi!" fit une voix d'homme.

Zelda trébucha. On la releva brutalement et elle décida qu'il serait peut-être plus sage de faire ce qu'on lui disait. La cagoule l'empêchait de voir mais des milliers de son parvenaient à ses oreilles. Des femmes hurlaient de tout côté, de peur ou de douleur et des voitures roulaient de chaque côté de l'elfe. Soudain, on l'attrapa par le col et on l'attira à quelqu'un. La personne avait une haleine d'alcool mélangée à de la fumée de cigarettes. L'individu posa une main sur l'épaule de Zelda et lui enleva la cagoule. Elle fut ébloui par une lumière de phare de voiture et ferma les yeux.

-Alors c'est toi la princesse d'Hyrule? On m'a dit qu'on pouvait soutirer des infos intéressantes grâce à ta langue de vipère. Beaucoup de gens qui on trainés avec toi disent que t'es une balance si on te fait souffrir. C'est vrai?"

Zelda regarda la personne devant elle. Un homme assez grand, dans les 1m80, des cheveux blancs comme neige coiffés en épi, un nez très fin ainsi que des lèvres très foncées et des yeux noirs chocolat. La peau de l'individu était noire. La princesse regarda ses oreilles. Pointues et effilées.

-"Un elfe noir?" pensa Zelda avec horreur.

-Tu vas parler oui?!" lui cria l'inconnu en essayant de lui tirer une claque.

Elle évita habilement la gifle et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'elfe noir.

-Plutôt crever!" lui lança-t'elle en lui crachant à la figure.

Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche et appela deux gars baraqués avec des battes. Il se pencha sur le visage de Zelda, au point que leur nez se touchaient presque.

-Apparemment, son Altesse n'a pas compris. On va donc lui inculquer les bonnes manières." fit-il en faisant signe aux deux types d'approcher.

Ces derniers se regardèrent et un leva sa batte. Zelda sentit que le coup allait arriver et ferma les yeux en détournant la tête.

Vlan! Un premier coup atterit dans le ventre de la princesse, lui coupant le souffle. Elle gémit de douleur et se plia en deux.

-Alors? Toujours rebellée?" fit l'elfe noir.

-...o...ou...oui!" haleta Zelda.

Le kidnappeur la toisa de toute sa hauteur et fit un deuxième signe aux deux gars. Ils relevèrent leur batte et tapèrent en même temps sur la princesse. L'un sur la cuisse droite et l'autre à nouveau dans le ventre, ce qui fit que Zelda vomit du sang. Elle tomba à terre car le coup sur sa cuisse a été si violent, qu'il lui a réduit l'os en poussières.

-hhh...hhh..." haletait la princesse d'Hyrule.

-C'est bon, on a finit son caprice ou on en veut encore?" demanda l'elfe noir.

Elle murmura un faible "...veut...plus...de...coups..." et s'effondra sur le sol. Une des deux brutes la souleva et la porta jusque dans une voiture où il l'asseya sur un siège, à l'arrière. Les bandits démarrèrent et partirent avec Zelda dans leur voiture.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions.

Peach ne cessait de regarder Mario avec insistance. Il le remarqua et lui demanda d'arrêter. Baissant les yeux, elle retourna à son travail et Ron lui murmura:

-Tu lui aurais pas fait les yeux doux par hasard? Parce qu'il t'fixe bien là. Enfin, si t'veux, j'vous laisse là et j'vais voir si j'puis trouver un ch'tit coin où vous pourriez être au calme."

Peach le fixa longuement et lui répondit par un rapide hochement de la tête que Mario ne remarqua pas. Ron s'excusa donc, prétextant une soudaine disparition d'une pièce importante pour le moteur de la moto. Il s'enfuya au quart de tour et bifurqua à la gauche des deux amants. Mario et Peach se retrouvèrent donc seuls avec, pour seule compagnie, une lanterne accrochée au plafond. Le plombier leva les yeux vers sa princesse adorée et fixa ses chaussures. Il répéta ce geste plusieurs fois avant de se pencher au-dessus du moteur et de noyer ses yeux bleu foncé dans les yeux gris-bleu de Peach.

Pendant ce temps, Link attendait désespérément sa petite amie sur le balcon principal de sa chambre. Il était plus de 21h00 et toujours pas de Zelda à l'horizon. Il a soudainement douté de la précision de son message. Peut-être que Zelda, ayant mal compris, ne soit montée au balcon principal du château. Il se rua hors de sa chambre, bousculant Kinoppio qui voulait lui parler, et monta les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivé en haut, à bout de souffle, il inspecta le balcon de fond en comble. Aucune trace de l'hylienne. Soudain, Link remarqua un papier scotché sur un mur avec un bout de vêtement violet clair.

-"Zelda!" pensa le prince.

Il se rapprocha du mur et décolla le papier. Un message y était écrit.

"Si tu veux la revoir, ramène-toi au bar Hylia ce soir. Amène ta sœur ou l'armée, et ta petite amie saura ce que "violer" veut dire. Je ne le dirais pas deux fois."

La signature n'était autre qu'une tête de démon. Link crut la reconnaître mais cette pensée se fonda bien vite dans la masse de questions que le prince se posait. Pourquoi Zelda? Qu'a-t'elle fait pour qu'on l'enlève? Et pourquoi le bar Hylia? Cet endroit est réputé pour être envahi par un flux de brigands, assassins et tous les genres de personnes que nous ne voudrions pas croiser en pleine rue, la nuit. Il se dit qu'il serait plus sage d'obéir strictement au message. La vie de la princesse hylienne en dépendait. Il décida de ne rien dire et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Si sa jumelle l'apprenait, elle viendrait à coups sûrs, même sans son consentement. Link redescendit donc en affichant un faux sourire. Les auxiliaires qui le croisèrent ne lui posèrent aucune question. Mais bien vite, des ragots sur le prince apparurent.

-Pourquoi fait-il cette tête faux-cul? Il a surpris sa sœur et son beau-frère ou quoi?"

-Peut-être qu'il a fait une demande à Zelda et qu'elle a refusé."

-Ou alors, Papy Champi lui a strictement interdit d'aller fouiller dans la chambre de sa jumelle."

La bande d'auxiliaires curieux se tourna vers un petit nouveau qui les fixait sans flancher avec ses grands yeux de gamins. Il croisa ses bras et approuva sa décision.

-Ben, c'est vrai! Une fois, j'ai surpris le prince dans la chambre de la princesse. Il fouillait dans ses sous-vêtements."

La plus ancienne des auxiliaires, Sarah, s'avança et se posta devant le bleu.

-Dis donc Gary, je trouve que tu fouines une peu trop dans la vie privée du prince. Et d'après toi, que faisait-il?"

-Il devait sûrement se demander à quoi ça ressemble un soutif. Ou alors, il s'est dit qu'il devait savoir en dégraffer un lorsqu'il le fera avec Sa Majestée Zelda." réfléchit Gary en se grattant le haut de son champignon.

Tout le monde le fixa avec des yeux exorbités. Lui, le petit bleu d'à peine 16 ans savait ce que désirait le plus le prince?! Les plus anciens, ceux qui avait le plus d'expériences, le toisèrent de haut et s'en allèrent. Les plus récents et les plus jeunes, se mirent en cercle autour de Gary qui était tout fier d'attirer l'attention. Il commença à se vanter qu'il savait comment on faisait les bébés et se mit à expliquer en détail pour le plus grand bonheur des petits jeunes.

À ce moment même, Link ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : sauver Zelda. Il remua dans sa tête plusieurs idées, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Il finit par en trouver une assez réaliste et facile à faire. Le prince se dirigea dans les jardins, à l'arrière du château et partit vers les voitures, voitures qui étaient entreposées dans un grand garage. Il prit celle qui faisait le plus racaille, alla chercher des vêtements correspondant au même style, monta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'au bar Hylia.

À cet instant, Mario était toujours en train de noyer ses yeux dans ceux de Peach. Il soupira, fit le tour du moteur et se planta devant elle.

-J'avais oublié à quelle point tu avait de beaux yeux. J'ai envie de toi, Peach." fit-il.

-Là? Maintenant?"

Il hocha la tête et l'enlaça en respirant son parfum.

-Mario! Ron pourrait arriver à tout moment!" lui chuchota la princesse.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, l'elfe apparu devant eux. Il rit en découvrant Mario, la tête dans le cou de Peach qui était, quant à elle, crispée en voyant Ron se diriger vers eux.

-J'vous ai trouvé un endroit!, lança-t'il joyeusement. Puis, il se pencha vers l'oreille de Peach, tu d'vrais l'emmener dans ta chambre et fermer à double tour."

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds et hocha lentement la tête. Repoussant gentiment Mario, elle le prit par le bras, remercia Ron d'un signe de la main et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparus, Ron soupira en se remettant au travail.

-Cette p'tiote ira loin avec cette énergie. Très loin." murmura-t'il.

Kinoppio se relevait de sa chute de lorsqu'il s'était cogné au prince. Se frottant le derrière, il rit.

-Quelle énergie débordante! Mais bon, il devait avoir quelque chose d'important à faire. Il n'a pas prit le temps de s'arrêter pour s'excuser." dit-il dans un sourire.

Tout à coup, un éclair rose le frôla. Le cuisinier s'étala de nouveau de tout son long par terre.

-Oh non! Pardon Kino! Ça va? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?"

-Non princesse. Évitez juste de courir dans les couloirs, d'accord?" fit le toad en se relevant et en regardant la princesse qui se tortillait sur place.

Elle hocha la tête et entraîna Mario qui se trouvait derrière elle au bout du couloir. Kinoppio s'épousseta et leva les yeux au ciel en riant. Bien qu'étant agé de seulement trois ans de plus que Peach et Link, il était doté d'une grande sagesse qui a, de nombreuses fois, aidé les deux jumeaux. Il continua son chemin en saluant tout ceux qu'il rencontrait.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Attention! Ce chapitre contient une histoire de cul! Alors les moins de 12 ans vous dégagez!

Peach et Mario étaient arrivés dans la chambre de la princesse. Cette dernière sentait son cœur battre la chamade car cela faisait très longtemps que le plombier et elle n'avait fait l'amour. Elle repensa à toutes les fois où un élément perturbateur interrompait leurs ébats amoureux. Riant intérieurement, elle vit que Mario fermait la porte à clé et qu'il prenait soin de la laisser dans la serrure. Elle le fixa, les lèvres sèches, et attendit qu'il fasse quelque chose.

-Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, commença-t'il en s'avançant vers elle, j'ai envie de toi, Peach. Tout de suite, immédiatement, illico presto, tout ce que tu veux mais maintenant."

-Je...moi aussi, avoua-t'elle, Cela fait si longtemps que j'attendais un signe de ta part."

-Eh bien tu l'as maintenant." conclut-il en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

Elle recula et se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer car un mur la bloquait, l'empêchant de s'échapper de l'emprise de son amant. Elle savait que, tôt ou tard, ils pourraient enfin être unis. Elle attendit donc la suite.

Mario se colla à sa bien-aimée et respira encore une fois son parfum.

-Tu sens si bon." mumura-t'il dans son oreille.

Elle rougit à ce compliment et l'enlaça tendrement. Il passa ses bras dans son dos et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille. Soudain, le plombier s'arrêta et regarda la princesse dans les yeux.

Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu? Quelque chose ne vas pas?" demanda-t'elle.

-Je suis frustré." lui répondit-il.

-Frustré de quoi?"

Il ne dit rien. Se rapprochant du visage de Peach, il chuchota sur les lèvres de cette dernière :

-De ne pas t'avoir encore embrassé." fit-il dans un souffle.

Mario appuya ses lèvres sur celles de Peach et serra son corps contre le sien. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle le repoussa gentiment et haleta en regardant le plafond.

-Je...je suis désolée. Je...j'ai juste été...très surprise. Recommence s'il te plaît." dit-elle en le regardant avec une lueur pleine de compassion dans ses yeux.

Il ne se fit pas prier. L'embrassant de nouveau en la serrant fort, Mario chercha à l'ammener sur le lit. Mais la princesse n'avait pas l'intention de bouger tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas décidé. Ils se séparèrent après un long baiser langoureux et reprirent leur souffle. Peach lui déposa un baiser sur le nez et le pria de bien vouloir l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. La princesse fut aux anges et lui enleva sa casquette d'une pichenette qui atterrit bruyamment au sol avant de lui défaire sa coupe de cheveux en noyant ses longs doigts fins dedans. Soudain, quelque chose passa sur les dents de Peach et semblait vouloir rentrer à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle l'ouvrit un peu et la langue de Mario se faufila pour rejoindre la sienne. Les deux langues dansèrent ensemble et la princesse se collait amoureusement au plombier pendant que ses mains lui caressait le crâne.

Leur baiser dura deux bonnes minutes avant que Mario ne se dégagent lentement de la bouche de sa compagne. Il la regarda gentiment, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et plongea son nez dans le cou de la princesse. Un petit cri s'échappa d'elle car elle fut surprise de ce changement si soudain mais ferma bien vite les yeux en tendant le cou.

-Tu n'es rien qu'à moi maintenant. Tu es ma princesse adorée et je suis ton plombier à toi toute seule. Je ferais tout ce que tu désireras. Mais pour l'instant, laisse-moi déguster ton cou et tes épaules." lui dit-il, haletant sur son épaule gauche.

-Oui." fit-elle dans un gémissement.

Il commença à embrasser son cou et le mordilla doucement.

Peach gémissait faiblement mais se garda de faire comprendre à Mario qu'elle en voulait plus. De toute façon, l'italien était en train de monter et descendre le long de sa nuque et de ses épaules en l'embrassant avec un peu plus d'entrain. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort mais toujours assez doucement pour qu'on ne les entende pas.

-Tu commences enfin à te réveiller? J'aurais attendu longtemps." fit Mario en laissant de côté les baisers pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Mais non, protesta-t'elle, je ne veux pas qu'on nous entende."

Mario sourit, une lueur d'amusement dans son regard, et déposa un rapide bisou sur les lèvres rosées de Peach. Il réessaya de la faire basculer sur le lit. Elle se laissa faire et atterrit la tête la première sur les oreillers et le matelas moelleux. Il la bloqua sous lui et l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou.

-Il faudrait peut-être que tu vérifies si on a bien fermé la porte. Je ne tiens pas à me faire surprendre en plein ébat." haleta-t'elle doucement.

Mario soupira, un peu déçu de devoir la laisser quelques secondes, et partit vérifier s'il avait bien fermé la porte. Il fit un dernier tour pour être sûr qu'elle soit fermée et revînt prestement vers sa bien-aimée qui l'attendait, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Peach? À quoi penses-tu?" demanda-t'il en lui déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue.

-À rien d'autre qu'à toi. Juste toi." murmura-t'elle.

Il la fixa longuement et se pencha sur elle.

-La porte est bien fermée et je te rappelle que les murs sont insonorisés, Votre Altesse. Tu peux crier, personne ne t'entendra." fit-il sur un faux ton de psychopathe.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!, fit-elle sur un ton pleurnichard, et ton imitation de psychopathe était très mal faite. Tu mets mal à l'aise mais tu fais un peu pitié." termina-t'elle en riant de son rire franc et enfantin.

Il la regarda amoureusement et l'embrassa longuement en lui déboutonnant la chemise qu'elle portait.

Arrivé au dernier bouton, il arrêta de l'embrasser pour redécouvrir la poitrine qu'il désirait tant.

-Tu...les veux? Je...je te donnes l'autorisation de m'enlever mon soutien-gorge!" dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait impérieux.

-Merci Mademoiselle. Mais, une dernière question. Pourquoi veux-tu me faire l'amour alors que tu vas bientôt être couronnée, étant donné que ton frère vas aller vivre chez Zelda et que tout le château est en train de se stresser à cause de ça?" lui demanda-t'il en l'embrassant dans le creux de son cou.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mario était patient mais il voulait absolument une réponse à sa question.

-Je..., commença-t'elle, je n'ai pas le droit de décompresser de temps en temps? Et cela fait si longtemps que tu ne passait plus que pour dire bonjour que...j'avais envie de faire l'amour avec celui que j'aime."

Il hocha la tête, pensif, et la regarda de nouveau.

-Je comprends. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'on le fasse à un moment plus calme." dit-il avec malice.

-Poussée d'hormones!" répondit Peach en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Il la fixa et replongea dans son cou pour l'embrasser de droite à gauche tout en lui faisant des caresses sur les bras et les cuisses. Peach se mit à rire et l'enlaça en l'attirant à elle.

Bientôt, il s'asseya à côté d'elle et lui caressa le ventre. La princesse se laissa faire et tourna la tête pour qu'il la lui reprenne comme il le faisait si souvent lorsqu'elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Mais aucune main ne vînt lui prendre le visage. Peach sentit que quelque chose se rapprochait de sa poitrine, lentement mais sûrement. Elle tourna la tête vers Mario qui sourit quand elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Tu es tombée dans mon piège! Maintenant je vais pouvoir te manger toute entière!" fit-il en lui sautant dessus pour l'embrasser avidement.

Peach, moitié riante et moitié haletante dans la bouche de son amant, agrippa le dos de Mario et passa ses jambes autour de la taille du plombier pour qu'il se colle à elle. Ce dernier se rappela subitement que le soutien-gorge de Peach était à l'air libre et qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'enlever. Il se détacha donc des lèvres de la princesse et lui demanda d'ouvrir les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'assoir sur le matelas. Ce qu'elle fit en le traitant de petit pervers. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa une main sur son sein droit. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Peach qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux. Elle lui prit l'autre main et la posa sur son autre sein.

-Je peux?" demanda-t'il.

Elle hocha la tête et s'accrocha à l'oreiller derrière elle. Mario se mit à doucement serrer la poitrine de la princesse qui poussa un petit cri. Elle empoigna l'oreiller dans ses mains et Mario commença à lui masser les seins tout en l'embrassant au creux de sa poitrine.

-J'aime toujours lorsque tu m'embrasses ici. Mais je veux que tu l'enlèves." lui fit-elle.

Mario obéi et passa sa main droite derrière le dos de sa princesse et commença à dégraffer le soutien-gorge tout doucement ce qui fit s'impatienter Peach. Elle attendit quand même.

Lorsque Mario exhiba le soutien-gorge sous le nez de Peach, cette dernière rit, attira Mario à elle pour que son torse se colle à sa poitrine et l'embrassa. Il lui rendit son baiser et se retira pour découvrir sa poitrine mise à nue.

-Tu es toujours aussi magnifique." dit-il dans un souffle.

-Merci." lui répondit-elle en lui titillant la moustache.

Il lui prit le sein droit et le massa doucement, arrachant un gémissement beaucoup plus fort que les autres à son amante. Peach se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et fixa Mario d'un regard des plus amoureux puis se cambra pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il continue. Il hocha la tête et approcha sa bouche du téton de la princesse qui sentait le souffle de Mario sur sa poitrine. Il referma ses lèvres sur la pointe de son sein et commença à le sucer comme un nourrisson. Peach gémit fortement et prit la tête de son aimé entre ses mains. Il lui donnait du plaisir, elle le désirait, plus rien ne comptait à ce moment-là. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leurs ébats, qu'ils n'entendirent même pas que le téléphone de la chambre sonnait. Mario s'en rendit compte seulement au dernier moment, mais il haussa les épaules et changea de sein, arrachant un autre gémissement à sa compagne.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

 **Yo! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à faire ce septième chapitre, mais je devais réfléchir à la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira et bonne lecture!**

-Allez, répond-moi!"

Link conduisait l'auto qu'il avait discrètement prise dans le garage du château et avait téléphoné à sa sœur pour lui dire qu'il était sorti, sans tout autant lui révéler que Zelda avait été enlevée. Mais apparemment, elle n'entendait pas son téléphone de chambre ou alors, elle faisait exprès de ne pas décrocher. Le prince raccrocha rageusement et lança son portable qui atterrit sur le siège passager avec un bruit sourd. Il essuya son visage en sueur d'un revers de manche et se concentra sur la route.

-Mes déesses, s'il vous plaît, faites que Zelda soit saine et sauve, je vous en supplie." murmura-t'il.

Regardant droit devant lui, il se demandait pourquoi sa jumelle ne lui avait pas répondu. Il imagina plusieurs possibilités dont :

1\. Tu m'énerves laisse-moi tranquille.

2\. J'entends pas.

3\. Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre.

4\. Je suis en train de...faire des trucs...d'adultes.

Link rougit à la dernière idée. Peut-être que Peach le faisait vraiment. Mais bon, il ne devait pas fouiner dans la vie privée de sa sœur. Il repensa à son plan d'attaque. Il parle le moins possible et récupère Zelda sans encombre. Ensuite, il retourne au château, préviens sa jumelle, prend quelques hommes et arrête les malfrats. Link était sûr d'avoir déjà vu la tête de démon quelque part mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il arrêta ses pensées et regarda fixement la route.

Après une centaine de kilomètres, le prince arriva à destination. Il était 22h45 et le bar grouillait de cris et de bruits de coups de poing. Link prit une grande inspiration et entra. Il fit aussitôt un effort énorme pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il avait repéré les kidnappeurs. Gros bras, tatouages de tête de démon sur tout le corps, grosses moustaches de motards et cicatrices apparentes. La seule personne faisant tâche, était un elfe d'une trentaine d'années, la peau et les yeux noirs, les cheveux blancs comme neige et un physique plutôt banal.

-"Un elfe noir." pensa Link sans émotion.

Il s'approcha. L'elfe fut le premier à le remarquer et interpela sa bande.

-Hey! Regardez-moi ce bouffon! On dirait un elfe! Oh, mais c'est un elfe! Désolé mec, mais tu ressembles à rien avec ta gueule. Allez, bois un coup!" lui dit-il.

Link ne bougea pas. L'elfe noir lui tendit une bière rousse et l'encouragea à boire. Le prince se rapprocha, la prit, toisa l'elfe et but une gorgée pour se donner du courage. Mais la boisson fut si bonne, qu'il la but jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

-Ben mon vieux, t'avais soif!" fit l'elfe noir.

Link lui rendit le verre vide avant de planter ses yeux dans celui de son interlocuteur.

-Eh bien, une bonne bière hylienne, ça ne se refuse pas."

L'elfe noir plissa les yeux et l'examina, les mains sur les hanches.

-Dis donc, t'es vachement connaisseur. On dirait pas avec ta tête de riche." lui lança-t'il.

-Mais moi au moins, je sais reconnaître un elfe d'un humain, d'un toad ou de n'importe quel autre être vivant." fit Link d'un ton narquois.

L'elfe noir rejeta la tête en arrière et rit, apparemment très amusé que Link lui tienne tête. Le prince ne bougea pas, serrant ses mains dont les phalanges étaient devenues blanches.

-Mais je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Diel. Et toi?" fit l'elfe noir.

-Je m'appelle Link. Link Toadstool."

L'expression d'amusement de Diel se changea en une grimace de mécontentement. Il se pencha vers Link et le toisa du regard.

-Eh bien, eh bien. Les gars, fit-il en se tournant vers les brutes, allez voir ailleurs. Et préparez-nous "la" pièce à conviction, il fit une pause, Tout le monde dehors! Le bar ferme maintenant!" cria Diel en agitant ses bras vers la sortie pour que les clients s'en aillent.

Lorsque tous furent sortis, l'elfe noir perdit toute galanterie. Il dévisageait Link avec une expression de dégoût. Quant au prince, ses mains s'ouvraient et se refermaient sur du vide, tandis qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un cil devant Diel.

-T'as de la chance. J'aurais pu la violer quand je l'avais enlevée. Mais j'ai préféré l'embrasser et la faire s'évanouir. Elle s'est débattue un moment, mais elle a vite arrêté de gigoter."

Link se retint de lui sauter au cou et l'étrangler. Diel s'en rendit compte et claqua des doigts. Deux armoires à glace firent irruption, une jeune femme attachée entre eux.

-Zelda!"

Le prince avait crié tellement fort que Diel se boucha les oreilles. Zelda le regarda, des larmes dans les yeux et essaya de se libérer en gigotant. Link la fixait, impuissant, et vit qu'elle portait une attelle à la jambe droite et boitait.

-Bob lui a réduit sa cuisse en miettes." fit Diel en montrant un des types.

Zelda détourna la tête, haletant fortement et se retenant de pleurer. Elle évita le regard de Link qui se concentrait pour ne pas se jeter sur les deux gros bras.

-Je suis venu sans personne et ai suivi votre message à la lettre. Rendez-moi Zelda." dit-il avec le ton le plus serein qu'il pu trouver.

Diel le fixa longuement et fit un signe aux deux motards qui s'empressèrent d'amener la gouvernante d'Hyrule. L'elfe noir la prit par la taille, lui toucha les fesses (ce qui fit enrager Link qui ne flancha quand même pas) et la poussa vers le jeune prince.

-C'est vrai. Je suis fair-play et je te la rend. Mais partez à présent. Allez! Partez!" les pressa-t'il.

Link attrapa Zelda et la souleva pour la porter jusqu'à la voiture. Il ne se retourna que lorsqu'ils furent tous deux assez loin du bar. Personne ne les suivait. Link put enfin être en paix à l'intérieur de lui. Il s'arrêta au bord de la route, se tourna vers Zelda et l'embrassa avidement. Elle se pencha sur lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se séparèrent deux minutes après et Zelda le regarda timidement.

-Merci d'avoir respecté les ordres qu'ils t'ont donné. J'ai vraiment été stupide de ne pas m'être défendu."

-Ce n'est rien." fit Link qui se pencha à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Zelda le retînt et le fixa.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à m'embrasser?" fit-elle.

-Pour chasser le baiser de Diel. Personne ne peut t'embrasser à part moi." répondit-il, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Elle lui sourit et il redémarra la voiture. Les deux amoureux firent le chemin jusqu'au château sans se parler. Ils étaient trop bouleversés pour dire quoi que ce soit.


	9. Chapitre 8

_Voici le chapitre 8 et sûrement le dernier. En effet, n'ayant plus assez d'idées pur la suite, je pense que je vais travailler sur d'autres histoires. Sauf demande, il n'y aura pas de suite._

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Papy Champy cherchait ses petits-enfants. Il faillit abandonner lorsqu'il vit Link, portant Zelda, qui venait dans sa direction. Le chambellan se dirigea donc vers lui.

-Que c'est-il passé? Votre Altesse d'Hyrule! Qu'avez-vous à la jambe?!" hurla-t'il.

Zelda ne dit rien. Sa blessure parlait pour elle. Link lui donna un baiser sur le front et leva les yeux vers son grand-père.

-Papy, commença-t'il, envoie des soldats au bar Hylia. De dangereuses personnes s'y sont installées. Et choisis les plus forts."

Papy Champy fut surpris. C'était bien la première fois que son petit-fils le tutoyait dans sa vie adulte. Hochant la tête, il se retourna et courut comme un dingue malgré son âge. Les deux amants se regardèrent, Zelda haletant de douleur, et Link se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Arrivé là-bas, il posa doucement Zelda sur un lit et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Link s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir donné plus de précision au niveau du rendez-vous.

-Zel...je...le rendez-vous, il devait ce passer sur le balcon de ma chambre. Pardon de ne pas t'en avoir dit plus." fit-il en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est rien. Que voulais-tu me dire?"

-Je...je suis prêt à venir habiter à Hyrule et devenir ton roi. Ma sœur m'a demandé de le faire car elle a vite remarqué que je suis terriblement triste sans toi. Alors, je viens habiter au château. Si tu le veux, bien entendu." expliqua-t'il.

Zelda le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle se rapprocha de lui en s'aidant de ses mains et lui donna un long baiser amoureux. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, elle le fixa et sourit.

-Bien sûr que je le veux. Je t'ai même harcelé pour que tu viennes. Tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu au château. Tout le monde, les domestiques comme les gens de la cour et même Impa, veulent que tu vives avec moi. Et moi aussi, j'en ai envie." dit-elle avec tout l'amour du monde dans sa voix.

Il rit, l'enlaça, l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui proposa de dormir, le temps qu'on vienne lui poser un plâtre. Ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Link attendit qu'elle s'endorme pour interpeller Kinoppio qui passait dans le couloir. Il lui demanda d'aller chercher sa jumelle pour qu'il puisse lui parler. Le cuisinier s'exécuta et partit d'un pas vif.

Pendant ce temps, nos deux guignols étaient toujours en train de batifoler. Mario, la tête littéralement dans la poitrine de Peach, jouait avec la pointe du sein droit de cette dernière, tandis qu'il suçait l'autre comme un nouveau-né.

-Mmmh...Mario...je...vais bientôt...jouir!"

Le plombier, entendant cela, mordilla doucement le téton de son amante qui cria faiblement. Il redressa la tête et la regarda avec une lueur de perversité dans les yeux.

-Tu veux que je change d'endroit? Que j'aille voir ailleurs?" demanda-t'il en fixant d'un faux air pervers le jeans de la princesse.

-Non...tu n'es pas obligé." lui répondit-elle.

Mario haussa les sourcils, visiblement amusé qu'elle prenne tant de plaisir, et retourna à son affaire. Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Peach leva sa tête, alertée, et regarda Mario avec de gros yeux. Il arrêta son action perverse, se leva, se recoiffa un peu et jeta les couvertures sur Peach pour qu'elle fasse semblant de dormir. Elle comprit et ferma les yeux. Il se dirigea vers la porte, la déverouilla et ouvrit. Kinoppio se trouvait dans l'encadrure de la porte, apparemment géné de voir que la princesse dormait, et fixa ses chaussures.

-Est...est-ce que...euh...la princesse pourrait-elle venir? Le prince a besoin d'elle. Il n'y a pas obligation, bien sûr." dit-il plus géné que jamais.

Mario tourna la tête vers Peach et regarda le cuisinier d'un air entendu.

-Elle m'avait l'air fatiguée, alors...je l'ai amenée jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'est écroulée sur son lit. Elle n'est malheureusement pas opérationelle." fit-il, un sourire de désolement sur son visage.

Kinoppio murmura un faible "Oui, bien sûr." et remercia l'italien. Mario referma la porte à double tour et se mit à rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle?" demanda Peach en se relevant, les draps sur sa poitrine.

-La tête que Kinoppio a fait quand il t'a vu en train de dormir. On aurait dit qu'il voyait sous les couvertures." et il partit dans un fou rire.

Peach riait aussi, la main devant sa bouche et refit son lit pour se recoucher dessus, de sorte à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés par les draps. Elle appela Mario qui marcha lentement, histoire de l'exciter encore plus.

Link, qui était toujours à côté de Zelda, droit comme un "i", se leva de sa chaise quand il vit Kinoppio arriver, un air désolé sur son visage.

-Elle dort." fit-il.

-Merci Kinoppio. Tu as fait de ton mieux."

Le toad se retira et sortit de l'infirmerie. Link soupira. Peach ne pouvait donc pas venir et cela l'embêtait un peu car il voulait lui demander si elle connaissait la signature du gang de Diel. Mais il y avait plus urgent. Zelda avait l'os de la cuisse en miettes, l'elfe noir était toujours en liberté et Link a eu la peur de sa vie. Arrêtant ses innombrables pensées, il se rassit, caressa doucement le visage endormi de Zelda et posa sa tête à côté de la souveraine d'Hyrule. Il s'endormit quelques minutes après.

Lorsque Link se réveilla, il était dans sa suite, sur le canapé de la salle de séjour. Une fine couverture avait été posée sur ses épaules et il vit ses habits posés au bout du divan.

-"Comment suis-je arrivé là?" se demanda-t'il.

Tout à coup, on toqua à la porte. Le prince enfila rapidement son bermuda et son t-shirt et alla ouvrir. Sa sœur se trouvait devant lui, les mains moites et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.

-On te demande à l'infirmerie. Zelda n'est pas bien, elle gémit ton nom et ce, depuis que l'on t'a amené à tes appartements. Il faut que tu viennes."

Elle avait l'air bien trop sérieuse pour que son jumeau ne croit à une mauvaise blague. Il s'avança vers elle et la souleva pour la transporter sur son épaule.

-Eh! Lâche-moi tout de suite! Et enlève ta main de mes fesses!" hurla-t'elle.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas tant qu'on ne sera auprès de Zelda."

Peach soupira et lui donna des coups de poings dans le dos. Link ne flancha pas et salua les auxiliaires qui passaient devant lui et qui les regardaient étrangement.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant l'infirmerie, le prince posa sa jumelle à terre et la prit par les épaules.

-Avant qu'on ne rentre. J'ai quelques questions à te poser."

Peach ouvrit des yeux ronds et hocha fébrilement la tête.

-"Pourvu qu'il ne me demande pas ce que je faisait avec Mario." pensa-t'elle.

Link la regarda profondément et commença à lui poser ses questions qui lui brûlait la gorge.

-Est-ce que tu connais le gang avec une tête de démon comme signature? Leur chef s'appelle Diel et c'est un elfe noir."

Elle réfléchit et farfouilla dans sa mémoire.

-Je crois que c'est la bande qui faisait partie d'une secte que nous avons dû éradiquer il y a trois ou quatre ans. Ils avaient un grand nombre de dealer et un important trafic de drogue. Tous ont été attrapés et coffrés sauf un qui a été délivré son gang. Je crois que c'est le Diel dont tu parles. Mais je ne suis pas sûre."

Link la fixa, pensif, et la remercia. Il lui posa sa deuxième question.

-Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas inquiétée lorsque j'ai disparu? Plus de deux heures se sont écoulées entre le moment où Zelda est partie et celui où je suis revenue avec elle."

-J'ai pensé que tu l'avais emmenée dans le parc, là où nous allions lorsque nous étions enfant et que tu lui avais dit que tu allais vivre à Hyrule avec elle. Pardon de ne pas m'être posé plus de questions." dit-elle, la voix éteinte.

Link accepta ses excuses et posa sa dernière question.

-Si tu étais dans ta chambre, que faisais-tu? Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as pas répondu."

Peach se crispa. Pas cette question!

-Je...j'étais bien dans ma chambre, oui...et je...en quoi cela peut t'aider à sauver Zelda?!" hurla-t'elle sur la défensive.

Le prince fut surpris et plissa les yeux, en quête d'un quelconque indice qui pourrait trahir sa sœur.

-Dis-le moi, fit-il sur un ton calme, je ne te jugerai pas si tu as fait quelque chose de honteux. Je suis ton frère et ton confident. Fais-moi confiance."

Peach hésita un moment, puis lui dévoila ce qu'elle faisait.

-Eh bien, elle toussota, j'ai...fait des "choses" pour les grands."

-Tu as baisé avec Mario?" fit Link du tac au tac.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Voui, je l'ai fait avec lui." avoua-t'elle.

Link la fixa, puis se mit à rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle?"

Il ne répondit pas et se plia en deux.

-Mais on nous a interrompu pour que je vienne immédiatement au moment où il m'enlevait ma culotte!" se défendit-elle.

Link rit de plus belle. Kinoppio entra soudain, la mine réjouie, et dévisagea les deux jumeaux.

-Hem,hem, commença-t'il, je voulais vous dire que Son Altesse d'Hyrule va mieux et qu'elle dort comme un loir. Elle est sous anesthésie."

Les Toadstool le remercièrent de son information et se séparèrent, contents que Zelda aillent mieux.

-"Finalement, se dit Link, je ne me serais pas lever, ça aurait été la même chose."

-"J'espère que Link n'ira pas crier sur les toits que je batifole avec Mario lorsque tout le château s'inquiète pour moi." pensa sa sœur.

Ils arrivèrent à leur destination, Link devant sa chambre et Peach dans les jardins, et se hâtèrent à des activités, notamment dormir.


End file.
